


kiss me last, don't care who kissed you first

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, but yes virgin!nick and louis being rude and feeling guilty bc why the fuck not, i don't know i wrote this for bekha, virgin!nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>You're</em> a virgin? <em>Really?</em>"</p><p>In which Nick is a virgin and Louis is a bit of a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me last, don't care who kissed you first

**Author's Note:**

> title from we the kings song kiss me last  
> this is written bc bekha wanted more secretly a virgin nick and i got bored  
> it's unbetad yo idk

Louis is sitting in Nick's lap, eyes wide and disbelieving as Nick coughs awkwardly, fixing his glasses; a blush covering his cheeks and colouring his neck. "You've got to be kidding me?" Louis knows he sounds harsh, and Nick just looks more and more embarrassed as the seconds pass, " _you're_ a virgin? _Really?_ "

  
Nick attempts to push Louis off, but the smaller lad locks his limbs in place so he can't be budged. "Can you just get off of me? Please?" And the shock falls from Louis' face because Nick isn't meant to sound quiet and sad, especially not because of him. Louis lifts a hand up and runs it through Nick's hair, being as gentle as possible, the last thing he wants to do is hurt him physically as well.

  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's just a bit hard to believe. It's not like I thought you'd slept with everyone in the northern hemisphere or anything but it's you, y'know? You just act like you're getting it left and right, I sort of assumed you'd have a lot of experience." Louis presses a kiss to the tip of his nose, "this doesn't change anything, it actually makes it better. A lot less worrying on my part, so we're good."

  
Nick nodded, but he still didn't look sure; his hands awkwardly placed on the matress underneath him, gripping the sheets til his knuckles are wight and his back is pressed so close to the headboard Louis thinks the wood might actually be hurting him. "Yeah, fine, sounds good," Nick sounds uninterested and Louis hates the way Nick has built up his mask, the one he sees him wear out in public so that nobody will even try and bother him, looking bored and annoyed and just like he doesn't care. It hurts a little (a lot), Nick hasn't looked at Louis that way since before they became this, thing, whatever they were. But remembering how cold Nick used to be makes his stomach drop and his heart hurt more than it should.

  
Louis presses soft kisses to Nick's face, his nose and chin and cheeks and forehead until Nick is looking at him like he's insane, "I'm sorry I reacted badly. It's just, you're really cocky and shit, yeah? If I came out with 'oi love, I'm a virgin', how would you react? Probably with some crude joke that you'd look smug about before asking if you can fuck me, yeah?" Louis' just trying to get Nick to act normally again, breathing out a sigh of relief when the tension leaks from his shoulders.

  
"Probably, actually. Would've been stoked if I could've been the first one to ruin you," Nick is smirking and Louis lets himself react, Nick being a cock he can deal with, has been dealing with it since he met him.

  
"Exactly, because you're an asshole." Louis presses his forehead against Nick's, letting his hands drift up into his hair to play with it, or possibly mess it up, he wasn't even sure himself whether he was always trying to ruin Nick's life or enjoy being apart of it. He thinks it might be both, both sounds right. "We good?" Because he has to ask, he can't just leave it, but Nick nods and kisses him so he assumes everything is back to normal.  _Except now he knows he's going to be Nick's first._

  
Although he stops assuming, or even thinking, when Nick licks into his mouth and leaves Louis breathless and a little too horny at the thought of being the first one for Nick, the only one that will get to see him fall apart for the very first time.


End file.
